Five Hundred Twenty Five Thousand Six Hundred Minutes
by amazinglyme424
Summary: Sirius Black left his daughter behind when he was sent to Azkaban. Auddie was raised by her pureblood crazed aunt and uncle who pressure her to be like them. As she grows older, falls inlove and finds her mothers old diary, Audie has to ask herself two important questions. Should she follow her heart? Or what is expected of her? **Starts with third book.
1. Proluge

Prologue

Sirius smiled down at his three year old daughter as they walked up the walkway to James and Lily's cottage. The little girl chatted away happily, skipping every now and then in her pink puffy tutu and blue rainbow shirt with black leggings and butterfly wings. Lilly opened up the door to great them giving the little girl a big hug as she picked her up and set her on her hip. She led them into the house and to the sitting room where James laid on the floor playing with one year old Harry. "Uncle James!" The little girl squealed running towards him and flopping on top of his back. James grabbed her and sat up swinging her around and started to tickle her, causing everyone in the room including Harry to laugh along with her infectious giggle.

"James, Lilly, I want to say thank you for agreeing to watch Audie while I get things together." Sirius took in a gulp of air trying to get the image of his wife's lifeless body and his three month old son lying next to her still and cold. Poor Audie had been with him that day two days ago and he tried to keep things normal as possible for her as tried to make arrangements for his wife's funeral and find out where his son was and if he was alive.

"Sirius, it is no problem. We just want to help you." James told his friend, clapping him on the shoulder. "Are you okay mate?" Sirius nodded his head and stepping towards the little girl who was talking to Harry. She noticed her dad was watching her and turned her head to face him and smiled brightly at him.

"Daddy, what is it?" She asked, tilting her head to the side and scrunching her eye brows together in concentration.

"Sweetie, Daddy is going to leave and will come and get you in the morning." Sirius whispered to his daughter as she flung herself into his open arms.

"No tricker treating?" She whined, pulling away and sticking her bottom lip out in a pout.

"Next year we will go. Daddy's going to go now. Can you be a good girl for aunt Lilly and Uncle James?" She nodded and gave him one last hug before he stood up straight. "Thanks again." He told his friends before leaving.

Lilly laughed as she realized what her niece was wearing. "Audie, did your daddy dress you today?" She mused as James snorted.

"I'm a butterfly aunt Lilly!" Audie giggled, flapping her arms up and down, running around and pretending to fly. Harry clapped his hands and cheered her on.

James picked the little girl up and threw her on the couch. "I think it's time for you to calm down and get ready for bed." He told the little girl, trying to keep a straight face but the little girls smile was addicting and he ended up smiling back. She was the girl version of Sirius with his gray eyes and curly locks though instead of black hair it was a reddish brown like her mothers. James knew that once she was a teenager Sirius would have a handful trying to keep the boys away from her and he himself would gladly help his friend.

"It just got dark! No bedtime yet!" She replied, shaking her head in agreement with her statement.

Lilly picked up Harry and walked up the stairs to get him into his Pjs and by the time the two got back downstairs she found Audie sitting in James lap as held up a muggle children's book and red to her. James looked up and smiled at his wife and sin before returning to the story. Lilly went to sit next to Harry and set him in her Lao as he sat still and listened to his father's voice, he was a quiet child but a happy one. A flash of light went off through the window and the couple leapt up off the couch into action.

"Lilly, take the kids and hide! I'll try my best to hold him off." Lilly gave her husband one last kiss before she grabbed Audie's hand and held Harry close to her chest and ran up the stairs and into Harry's room, slamming the door shut and locking it. She placed Harry in his crib and told Audie to hide underneath and to stay there. She ran to Harry's closet and grabbed a few things but dropped them a second later after she heard a loud scream. The door knob started to jiggle before the door burst open.

Lilly threw herself in front of the crib and begged for him to not kill her son. Audie peaked out from under the crib and saw the flash of green light that caused her aunt to fall to the hound and the man disappeared only leaving his black cloak lying on the ground. She got out from under the crib and tried to wake her aunt up but the body of Lilly just laid there. Harry started to cry and Audie joined in, scarred as a three year old should be in a situation as tragic as that. Ten minutes later Sirius flew into the room and rushed to his daughter's side, holding her in his arms and trying not to cry in front of her. Remus came in after him, followed by other members and took Harry out of the crib, giving him to Hagrid who had to follow orders from Dumbledore. The next few minutes went in a blur and left poor Audie screaming for her father.

A couple hours later, Remus walked into Dumbledore's office, laying a sleeping Audie on the couch in the office before taking a seat in front of the desk where Dumbledore sat. "Where's Harry?" Remus asked, worried about the little orphaned boy.

"He is with Lilly's sister." Remus became furious but Dumbledore spoke up before he could say anything. "He is safe there. He is away from the wizarding world where he can grow up as a normal boy until he returns to Hogwarts. The decision is final. Now about Audie..."

"I will take her," Remus told him not giving it a single moment of thought. "I know Sirius, he didn't do this and after his trial he will be set free and get to raise his daughter."

"Sirius isn't getting a trial. He has betrayed Lilly and James trust and has killed thirteen muffles and Peter Pettigrew." Remus shook his head at the professor.

"I can't believe it." He whispered in shock. "What's going to happen to Audie?"

"She will stay with you for the night and tomorrow we will meet at the ministry. Sirius is to go to Azkaban in the morning. He has been allowed to say goodbye to his daughter" Dumbledore stood up and walked around the desk and towards Remus to stand up. "After she sees him, Emma's brother will come get her and she will stay with him and his wife."

"The Scotch's are death eaters! She can't stay with them!" Remus roared, appalled that Dumbledore would suggest such a thing. "Emma had been disowned from her family and thrown out to defend for herself at age fifteen and labeled a blood traitor! Sirius would go even madder then he already has if he were to learn she'd be raised by them!"

"Sirius has betrayed us and Emma is dead. Audie is the only heir of two highly regarded pure blood family's. The Scotch's have made a deal with the ministry and there's nothing I can do to stop the child from being placed with them. Her godparents are no longer alive and they won't let her stay with you because even though I trust you they won't let her stay with someone with your condition." Remus nodded and went over to the couch to pick up the sleeping girl and apparated to his house.

_**A/N: This is the prologue and the story and each chapter will be much longer. I haven't read the books since fifth grade and only have a couple of the books at home but this story's been playing around in my head and I decided to give it a whirl. If there are any errors, let me know and I accept criticism, just don't get mean. The Harry potter books and all characters belong to J.K. Rolling except my characters Emma and Audie. **_


	2. Chapter1

Chapter One

12 Years Later

The compartment of the train Audie sat in was still and silent, just the way she liked things. She wasn't a loner, she did have friends, she just preferred to be on her own on the train so she could have time to gather her thoughts and rid her mind of anything her aunt and uncle had put into her head that summer. This year she would be taking her OWLs and not even an outstanding in each one would be enough to please her guardians. When she first came to live with them, they were reasonable; they would visit with her during dinner every night and on Saturdays she would go to Luncheons with her aunt. It was all good as long as she followed the rules; don't speak unless talked to, follow your manners, don't ask questions and only speak to others of equal status. Once she turned eleven they made it very clear that she was expected to be placed in Slytherin, so when the hat placed her in Gryffindor, they sent her a howler and ever since they ignored her prescience and when they did they were cold and rude. Audie wished she was in Slytherin, most of her housemates were rude because of who she lived with, her pure blood upbringing and the fact her father was Sirius Black.

The compartment door slid open and the Weasley twins strode in, mischievous smiles lighting up their eyes and their wand pointed towards her. Audie sighed and rolled her eyes. "What do you two want?" She snapped, cringing at the harsh tone she used with them.

Fred, or was it George? She wasn't sure but one of them sat down next to her and slipped his wand back into his pocket. "Isn't it obvious love, we came to see how you were doing?" That was Fred, she was sure of it, as much of a git he was, he always used a softer tone towards her. Well, when he wasn't harassing her anyways.

"Yeah, since your dad escaped from Azkaban," George added. He squeezed in between her and window and pushed her closer towards his brother who slung his arm around her shoulders.

"Oi! Are you two harassing Audie already?" Angelina questioned, scrunching her eyebrows together as she entered the compartment. The twins gave her sheepish smiles and scooted closer to the girl squeezed in between them. The dark skinned girl sighed and sat on the seat opposite of them.

"Oh, do join us," Audie drawled, sending both of the twins' hard glares. "The boys and I were just discussing my father's grand escape from Azkaban." Fred cringed at the look Angelina sent their way.

"How can you two be so insensitive?" The girl yelled, crossing her arms and making the two red haired boys sworn under her stare. "You two are supposed to be her friends, not Pratt's who bring up her lunatic of a father!"

"I did ask how she was doing," Fred piped up.

"Does that make it any better?" He shook his head and Angelina smirked.

"We are awfully sorry," The two mumbled, lowering their heads and acting like two little boys who were being scolded for eating cookies before dinner. Angelina was about to say something else when Audie interrupted her.

"Angelina, they are harmless. I was in a bad mood before they came in," She told her friend intent in defying the two boys sitting on either side of her, wearing matching smiles. "Now," she shared a look with her friends, "How were your summers?"

"Ours were good, weren't they Fred?" George beamed at his brother who beamed back.

"We went to Egypt, visited Bill."

"Had a blast at that,"

"Though Percy never shut up about making head boy," Fred finished.

Audie turned her head to face Angelina, "And yours?" Before Angelina could answer the train came to a sudden stop. Fred caught Audie as she almost slid of the seat and when the lights went out, she clung onto his arm and stared at the door to the compartment. The glass of the windows froze and a cold gust air flew over her causing a shiver to run down her spine. The door slid open and a black robed figure hovered in the air. She felt the warmth in body leave her and her breath being sucked away from her. Her mind went blank and her eyelids shut together and her body went limp.

_She saw a flash of green light and heard a loud scream. A woman's body fell onto the floor and the cry of a child filled her ears._

"Audie..." She opened her eyes to see two identical faces looking down at her. She slowly sat up and accepted a piece of chocolate from Angelina. "Are you feeling better?" Fred questioned staring into her eyes with a worried expression written on his face. She shook her head grabbed a hold of his hand, needing some sort of comfort.

"I saw a woman. Did any of you see her?" She looked at her friends helplessly; wanting to be reassured she wasn't going mental.

"Audie, you were the only one the dementor attacked. It was like it was drawn to you." Angelina told her, sitting down next to her friend and giving her a comforting hug."

"You gave us quite the scare, Love." Fred whispered him and his brother still kneeling in front of her. The compartment door slid open and a middle aged man who wore a worn out expression entered stood in the doorway.

"Is everyone alright?" He asked, looking over each student. Audie studied the man, he looked familiar. "Oh dear child, you are pale!" He exclaimed, rushing over to her and lifting her head up and placing his hand on her forehead to check for a temperature. George and Fred moved out his way and sent Angelina look saying, "Who is this man?"

"Do I know you?" Audie questioned, as the man backed away from her and handed her another chocolate bar, even though the piece of chocolate Angelina had given her still laid in her hand uneaten.

"I was a friend of your parents a long time ago." He gave her a sad smile and stood up straight from the bending over position he had previously held. "Eat the chocolate given to you and you will feel better soon enough." With that said, he left the compartment.

Dumbledore finished his speech and the food appeared in front of them. Audie sat in between the twins, giving them dig used look as they piled their plates with food and dug in, eating like pigs. Audie grabbed an apple and sunk her teeth into it, biting a chunk out of it with a satisfying crunch. She looked over at Harry and saw him glaring at her. She nudged George and nodded towards Harry, "What's his problem?" She asked, taking another bite of her apple. George shrugged and continued to shovel food into his mouth as if he hadn't ate in days. Audie rolled her eyes and turned towards Fred who was following his brother's example on table manners and ate quickly as if the food was going to disappear any moment. "Do you know?" She drawled, trying to show as much displeasure in talking to Fred as she could. Earlier Angelina had shared with her that she had feelings for Fred and even though Audie knew she felt feelings for him also, she hid it and pretended to be happy for her friend. Audie knew her aunt and uncle would never approve of her dating a Weasley and she tried her best to hide her friendship with Fred and George from them.

"He's upset that you never told him your father wanted to kill him." He replied in between mouth gulls of potatoes and against her best judgment she wiped some gravy of his chin a napkin. She whipped the gravy off and looked up at him to see him staring intently back at her. She broke eye contact and looked down at her plate where her info she'd apple laid. Fred noticed it was the only thing on her plate and placed a chicken wing and a dinner roll on her plate before going back to her food.

"That's absurd, how am I supposed to know what my father's thinking? I haven't spoken to him since I was three." She looked at her plate and looked back at Fred before placing the food on her plate onto his. "I'd prefer to eat what I'd like rather than what someone's forcing me to." George snorted into his pumpkin juice causing the juice to go into his nose and him starting to choke on it. Audie patted him hard on the back and he was able to breathe again after spitting the juice back into his cup.

"Audie, I'm sure Fred was just trying to be helpful. It didn't seem like you were going to eat very much." Angelina told her, sitting up straight and sending the boy of her affections an unreadable look.

"Have you ever thought that maybe I'm just not Hungry. My father is on the loose, you know." She snapped, pushing her plate away and standing up. "And for your information I'm on a diet." With a final look she stomped out of the Great Hall.

"What the bloody hell was all that about?" Ron called down to his brothers, Hermione and Harry just as curious as their friend.

"Maybe it's her time of the month," Lee joked causing those around him besides Angelina to chuckle.

"No mate, she's much worse when it's her time. Remember last year when she hung me from a tree because I teased her about being hormonal?" More laughs came from the table and Fred gave his brother a look.

"Mate that was me she hung from a tree!"

"No, she hung you off of the Astronomy tower."

"She did both. I should remember, I had a horrible headache after."

"She's an awful screamer,"

"You say, I'm the one she's always yelling at!" Fred concluded, grinning back at his brother.

"Still doesn't explain the outburst." Lee told them, reaching for a piece of pie and setting it on his plate. Angelina shook her head at the boys and started to talk to Katie Bell, asking her how her summer went.

"Are you three dumb witted?" Hermione snapped, giving them incredulous looks. Ginny, who was sitting next to George, looked at Hermione and nodded for her brother.

"Oi, you're our sister!" The twins called out, pretending to be offended.

"I'm just speaking the truth." Ginny hummed, ignoring her brothers and reaching for a cookie.

"And what's that?" Fred demanded, still pretending to be hurt by his sisters words.

"You insulted her," she told her brother who gave her a questions look.

"No I didn't!" He snapped, scrunching his eyebrows together and trying to think if anything he could have possibly said or done to upset the girl, he couldn't think of anything.

Ginny sighed and shook her head at her brother. "You can't possibly be that thick!" All three boys looked at her with confused faces and she groaned. "She's going to hate me but over the summer she wrote to me, making sure I was doing fine. I asked get how she was doing and she shared that she didn't like how her body was changing and she felt fat."

"Why? She's our friend whether she's fat or skinny." Fred told her, shrugging his shoulders.

"Yeah, besides the only change I noticed was the bigger boobs." George added, receiving a punch in the shoulder from Fred. "Owe, what was that for? It's not like you didn't notice either!" Angeline turned away from her conversation with Katie and watched Fred's reaction.

"It doesn't mean we need to bring it up to everyone!" He mumbled, becoming uncomfortable with the turn of the conversation.

"Why mate, does it bug you that Black is hot?" Lee piped in and laughed at the blush creeping onto the red heads cheeks.

"She's not hot. Don't describe girls as hot!" Angelina scolded, tears pricking at her eyes.

"Oi! Is someone jealous?" George teased, the others joining in on his laughter. Angelina shook her head and left the table, running out if the Great Hall.

"You two are horrible!" Hermione shouted, standing up and running after Angelina, hoping she'd be able to comfort the older girl.

"We were just joking," George grumbled, feeling slightly guilty. Ginny shook her head and also left the table to go to the commons room and check on Audie. She threw the password at the fat lady and walked through the porthole and saw her brother's friend sitting in front of the fire with her knees pulled up against her chest. Ginny walked over to her and sat down.

"I can't believe I told them I'm on a diet," Audie whispered, wiping at her eyes. "I can only imagine what they were thinking!" A couple students trailed into the room and gave Audie curious looks but they avoided talking to her much to her pleasure.

"Fred said he'd be your friend whether you were fat or skinny and George pointed out that your breasts grew this summer." The girls shared a look and laughed. "You know he likes you too. He never shut up about you this summer. Mum wanted to invite you over to shut him up but when she tried to get a hold of your aunt and uncle they ignored her."

"Yeah they are awful...wait, who likes me?" Audie felt her chest tighten and she didn't know whether she'd be able to breathe or not.

"Fred of course, unless it's George you like. I can't really tell them apart." Ginny scrunched her face together and made a silly face. "Whichever one it is, they like you back."

"I highly doubt it; I all but ignored both of them up until last year. In fact, I ignored most people up until last year... Then I friended you of course and it sounded like a package deal." The two laughed once more and Audie shook her head. "I can't like him, you know, Fred. Angelina likes him and it's nice to have a friend my age that isn't a Weasely. Besides my aunt and uncle would disown me if they knew I talked to Fred and George, yet alone date one of them."

Ginny gave her a sad smile, "You have to do things for yourself, every once in a while." With that she got up and left the girl to think over what she said.

Fred walked into the room and noticed Audie sitting alone by the fireplace, staring intently at the flames. He studied her from behind. Her reddish brown girls went mid back, and even in her Hogwarts uniform he could notice the curves she was gaining. She was never a petite girl but still stood at 5'5 and had what he liked to call a figure. She wasn't fat, it made him confused as to why she thought she was but it didn't matter what others thought of her, he thought she was beautiful, had since first year. "Love, you're going to blind yourself if you keep staring into the flames," he told her, plopping down next to her and giving her a curious look. She turned to look at him with her gray eyes and he saw the redness around them, she had been crying. "I don't like it when you cry," he whispered, pushing her hair behind her hair and rubbing her cheek.

"Sorry," She breathed as their faces leaned closer towards each other. He looked up into her eyes and she looked back into his, the same spark that had flowed between them during the feast had ignited once again. She reacted in instinct and leaned in closer until their lips touched. Fred pulled her closer to him and deepened the kiss.

"Oh my god!" They flew apart by the blast of a wand and looked over to see Hermione and Angelina staring at them in shock. George and Lee whooped in encouragement.

"Way to get 'em Freddy boy!" George called out; sending a wink to Audie whose face turned a deep red.

"I'm sorry," Audie apologized to Fred before getting up and running up the stairs toward the girls dormitories. Angelina followed suit and gave Fred a cold glare as she stomped by.

"Oh my god." Ginny and Hermione breathed, realizing that trouble was ahead.

_**A/N: I want to say thank you to those who reviewed, followed and favorite this story. I hope the first chapter of the actual story was good and didn't hold too many errors. This is more of a starting out chapter, so if you're confused about anything, things will get explained as the story progresses. The third book will be summarized in about three more chapters and then the summer will be two chapters or more and that's when Sirius and his Wife Emma really enter the story and their romance will be told through Emma's diary. I will try to update at least once a week and I hope your enjoying the story! I love receiving reviews and good criticism. So if there are errors let me know do I can make sure to not do it again! Thanks!**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**A/N: I have to remind you it's been awhile since I've read the book so certain events might happen differently in this story. Thanks for reading, enjoy!**_

Chapter Two

Miscommunications

Audie laid awake in her bed, her guilt, confused feelings and Angelina's cries from the bed next to her, keeping her from getting any sleep that night. She replayed the kiss in her head, a smile playing on her lips. She'd be lying if she said the kiss didn't mean anything to her, she liked the feel of his lips against hers. It hadn't been the first time they kissed, at the end of last year he had kissed her on the train home. She was confused about her feelings for Fred, one minute he was sweet and caring and the next he was an infuriating jerk. The past four years or so played like a movie in her mind.

_A nervous eleven year old Audie sat in an empty compartment, rubbing her hands over her knees. The door slid open and two identical redheads peaked in. "Are these seats taken?" She shook her head and the walked in taking the seat across from them. "I'm Fred and this is my twin George." One of them said pointing to him and his brother._

_"I'm Audie, Audie Black." She replied, giving them a shy smile._

_"Sirus Blacks daughter!" The one named George shouted, a glint of excitement shining in his eyes. _

_"Yes," she sat up straighter and squinted her eyes at them. "Is that a problem?"_

_"It's only bloody brilliant!" Fred exclaimed, "Though you'll probably be sorted into Slytherine."_

_"This is a shame,"_

_"We couldn't be friends,"_

_"It'd be nice,"_

_"To have a friend,"_

_"Whose fathers a mass murder?"_

_"It'd be exciting,"_

_"It is a shame," George finished. She shook her head at them._

_"What makes you think I'll be in Slytherine?" She asked. "My parents were in Gryfindor!"_

_"Your fathers a murder. It'd only be right for you to be in Slyrherin." Audie stood up and shot them a hard glare. _

_"I hope I am in Slytherin. Then I wouldn't have to deal with someone like you!" She looked at them one more time before marching out of the compartment and slamming the door shut._

_"You know what Forge? I think that was the start to a beautiful friendship."_

_George looked at his brother and smiled, "I think you're right Gred._

_!Break!_

_"Audie Black!" Audie walked up and sat on the stool, her cheeks a bright red. The hat was placed on her head and she grabbed onto the seat of the stool._

_"Ah, a Black!" The hat exclaimed, causing her to jump a bit, "Where to put you?" Not Slytherin she hoped, even though her Aunt and Uncle would be furious. "No, not Slytherin, your heart it to kind. You'd fit well in Hufflepuff, though you are brilliant. Ravenclaw would be a nice fit but you're brave, very brave. Ahh, better be GRYFFINDOR!" Cheers from the Gryffindor table erupted and Audie took her seat at the table. _

_!Break!_

_Audie pushed her way through the crowded corridors, trying to make her to the dungeons for potions. It was the start of second year and she had yet to make any friends though she was friendly with her roommates. An obnoxious red head bumped into her as he ran past her, his twin not too far behind. Her books had fallen from her hands and were scattered on the floor. She gritted her teeth together and bent down to collect them when a body slammed into hers._

_"Sorry, Black!" The other twin shouted, beaming at her as he helped her up and handed her books to her._

_"Gred!" George called from his spot down the hall._

_"Coming Forge!" Fred called back, sending Audie a wink before catching up with his twin. The girl glared at the pair and followed reluctantly behind him._

_!Break!_

_"Harry Potter!" Heads turned to watch the young boy as he walked up to take his place on the stool. Audie watched the boy carefully, remembering that at one point his parents had been friends with hers. After a bit of waiting the Hat yelled out Gryffindor and the Weasley twins began a dance and singing, "We got Potter!" The boy took a seat not to far away from where she say and soon the twins brother sat next to him. Fred saw her watching the group as the other three Weasley brothers besides Ron, introduced themselves and waved at her but frowned when he only received a glare back._

_!Break!_

_Audie listened intently as Snape went through the instructions before waving them to start brewing the potion. She started to crush the mint leaves, having to work faster due to bring the only one without a partner. A finger tapped her on the shoulder and she looked over at the person before turning back around to focus on her potion. The person tapped her shoulder again but Audie ignored them so they shook her shoulder the next time causing the knife in her hand to miss the beetle and cut her finger instead. Audie whipped around to the person and held her bleeding finger up to show them, "Thanks a lot Weasley!" She spat, as the twin grinned at her._

_"Does this mean you wouldn't want to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?" He asked, not paying attention to her bleeding finger._

_"Never in your dreams!" She snapped before pushing past him and head towards the infirmary. _

_George walked over to his twin and patted him on the shoulder, "You'll get her next time mate!"_

_!Break!_

_Ginny Weasley sat in front of the fireplace and ignored the other students who chatted excitedly about Mrs. Norris being petrified. She wiped at her eyes and choked back a sob. Audie noticed the younger girl and put the resentment she held for the Weasley twins aside and sat down next to their sister. "Do you need someone talk to?" She whispered, not wanting others to listen in to the conversation._

_"I'm just scared is all," the first year cried, her shoulders shaking up and down as she sobbed. _

_Audie wasn't good with crying; she wasn't used to comforting people and had no idea where to start. Her aunt or uncle never showed her affection and the couple times she had cried when she was younger, they ignored her and bribed her to be quiet. The girl was still crying and she didn't want to leave the poor girl so she wrapped her arm around her shoulders and gave them a squeeze before letting go and rubbing the girl back in soothing circles like the people in the books she read had done. "Everything will be okay," she assured her._

_"How do you know?" The girl looked at her and Audie was lost for words._

_"I just try to think of the best possible outcome," she responded, shrugging her shoulders and a bit aware that she sounded like a know it all. _

_"I'm sorry," the girl apologized, "I'm Ginny."_

_"Audie," _

_"Audie Black?" Audie nodded and Ginny smiled at her, "Fred and George talk about the pranks they play on you all the time! Mums been trying to get them to lighten up on you but those two never listen!"_

_!Break!_

_Audie looked at Angelina, who she had been come close with over the year and shook her head, "I told him no of course!" Fred Weasley had asked her to go with him to the last Hogsmeade weekend but like usual she had turned him down. Ever since that night she had comforted Ginny, she had friended the girl and become a little bit friendlier towards the twins._

_"I don't understand why yo..." Alicia ran up to the girls and slammed her hands against the table of the commons room. _

_"Did you hear? Ginny was locked in the Chamber of Secrets! She was taken!" Angelina and Audie's jaws dropped. Alicia closed their jaws for them and looked at Audie, "Fred and George are in Dumbledores office, along with Percy. Ron and Harry went after her." After hearing Harry's name Audie stood up and walked out of the commons room. Over the last two years her and Harry had become like siblings to each other, he was the one who suggested she opened up towards the others in their house. She hated how trouble seemed to follow him and didn't let her anger hide away. After giving the password she stalked into Dumbledore's office._

_"How could you let this happen?" She shouted at the old man as he stood up and gave her a welcoming smile. Percy seemed shocked by her outburst and the twins were amused._

_"Black, I hardly..." Dumbledore raised his hand to quiet Percy from scolding Audie._

_"No let her finish," he mused with a glint in his eye._

_"You should of prevented this! You knew Harry would go and save her! You knew he was a moth to a flame when it came to trouble. Did you try to stop him? No! You are letting him be the hero when he just might as well die as one!" She hollered her cheeks red from anger and voice sore from shouting._

_"She could beat Mum any day," George whispered to Fred who nodded in agreement._

_"And you two!" They swallowed as she rounded on them. "I told you something was up with Ginny! You're her brothers! You should have put a stop to her and that diary long ago but you didn't so now Ron, Her and Harry are in danger!"_

_"Miss Black, I'd like to assure you that Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter and Ms. Weasley are fine. We just need to be patient!" She huffed and stomped over to his desk and took the chair in front of it and threw it away from her._

_"There," she breathed, sitting down between Fred and George. _

_!Break!_

_"Audie!" The girl whipped around to find Fred entering the compartment. After getting to know the twins better, she was able to notice the quirks that set them apart. Fred was a bit messier, didn't care as to what he wore or his appearance. George wasn't as emotional and was calmer. Fred was a ball of energy but his Twin could out do him on making jokes. Fred's eyes were a bit darker and his voice was a tad deeper, not to mention his smile was the only smile that could make her smile back and cause butterflies to fly around in her stomach. _

_"I just finished changing, are the others on their way?" She rolled up her school robes and stuffed them into her bag; she looked over and gave him a smile. "Why are you wearing a shirt with a hole in it?" _

_Fred looked down and pulled his shirt away from his stomach to examine it, "Oh, I didn't see it." He let go of the shirt and shrugged before sliding the door shut behind him. She shook her head and laughed as he edged closer to her and pulled her hips closer to him._

_"What are you doing?" She gave him a puzzled look but he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and beamed down at her._

_"I've been thinking," He started causing her to laugh again._

_"That's never good."_

_He pulled her even closer, this time their bodies pressed together and he felt her pulse quicken, "I've been thinking and I've come to the conclusion that I haven't given you a birthday gift yet."_

_"My birthday isn't till tomorrow," she reminded him, trying to stay calm but the fact his face was only a couple inches from hers made her cheeks and the top of her ears go red._

_"But I won't see you tomorrow," he countered, pulling one of his arms away from her waist and bringing it up to hold chin up as he leaned down and softly met her lips. She melted into them as his hand let go of her chin and went back around her waist. He pulled away and smiled at her, "Happy Birthday."_

_She pulled his head back down to hers and kissed him again before pulling away. She stepped away from him and he let go of her waist. "Thank you," she breathed, sitting down and looking out the window as the others joined them back in the compartment._

Fred didn't write to her that summer and it upset Audie to find out from Ginny that though he talked about her often, he had went on several dates with some muggles that lived in the village near their home. He not only kissed her but he played with her feelings. She was sure that the kiss they had shared on the train home last school year meant nothing more than a little peck to him. To her, it felt special and she was sure she read too much into it. Then there was the kiss they shared a couple hours ago, it didn't make sense.

"Angelina?" She called out, knowing her friend was still awake.

"What?" Her friend answered her voice hoarse from the constant crying she had been doing that night.

"I didn't mean to upset you," she told the girl, meaning every word she said. "I didn't know he would kiss me and I never thought I'd kiss back."

Angelina sat up and slipped out of her bed and made her way towards Audie's bed to sit down next to her friend. "I should've seen it," she sighed, feeling slightly annoyed at Audie clueless look. "Fred's in love with you!"

"No, that's ridiculous!" Audie shrieked, not completely as shocked as she looked but felt like she needed to know more. "Why do you think he loves me?"

"He's never been able to leave you alone since first year..."

"He hasn't stopped terrorizing me since first year, that isn't love!" The dark skinned girl rolled her eyes and went back to her own bed, sliding user the covers and turning so her back faced Audie.

"Night."

**It's been a couple weeks and I'm so sorry. This is short but the next will be better and up sooner than this one. Enjoy and review!**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Sirius Black

It was Halloween; Audie's least favorite day of the year because it was the day she had lost her father. Last year, Fred had spent the day skipping class with her and spending it by the black lake. Today however Fred and their friends were going to Hogsmeade. Hermione had invited her to come with her and Ron but she declined her offer. Fred and Angelina had been avoiding her. Angelina was still upset with Audie because she blamed her friend for being the reason why Fred didn't return her feelings. Fred had been avoiding her ever since the fight they had a couple weeks ago.

_Flashback _

_Audie glared at the three Slytherin boys who were standing in front of her. They hadn't stopped harassing her since rumors about her and Fred started circulating around the school. She was lucky her aunt and uncle hadn't found out yet, otherwise it would be the end of her Hogwarts career. _

_"Hey, you three scam!" The twins yelled, walking up behind their friend. The slytherins gave them a look of disgust but walked away._

_"I didn't need your help," she told them, slightly annoyed at her rescuers._

_"Hey, that's no way to talk to your Knights in shining armor!" Fred joked, sling his arm around her but Audie shrugged away from him._

_"Fred I told you to give me some space to think. I didn't tell you to scare off every Slytherin that harasses me!" George backed away from the two as to not be part of the arguments that was surely to take place._

_"I don't see why you need space! Stop denying that you have feelings for me!" Fred snapped back. "You know you feel the same about me as I feel about you!"_

_"Fred, that's not what matters," she started._

_"Of course not. Your family would never approve." Audie nodded and Fred sighed. "What if I don't care if they approve or not? They haven't exactly been the most caring people towards you."_

_"They're the only family I have left! What do you expect me to do?" She snapped back at him._

_"To be honest with them! Tell them to shove off!" Audie walked up to him and slapped him across the face. "What was that for?" He hollered, pushing her away from him._

_"For telling me what to do! I don't need you yelling at me and expecting more than I can give. I'm sorry if led you to thinking I saw you as anything more than a friend." Fred huffed and walked away, George following behind him._

_Fred looked over his shoulder at the now crying girl and glared hard at her. "You are lying to yourself. Come find me once you are ready to admit the truth."_

_End of Flashback_

She knew she had been lying to herself but it was for the best at the time. Now it was making her miserable. Fred wasn't speaking to her, George hardly acknowledged her, Angelina and rest of the girls in her dorm were pretending she didn't exist and Harry was still holding a grudge against her because she didn't tell him her father wanted to kill him. So, here she was sitting in a common room next to Ginny who was reading a muggle book Hermione had lent her.

"This book reminds me of you and Fred." Ginny mused, sending Audie a smile.

"Really?" Audie asked, looking at the cover of the book. "And how does the notebook remind you of Fred and I?"

"She comes from a rich family and he's poor. Her parents don't want them together so they play a part in them splitting them up. They are from two separate worlds but in the end find love with one another." Audie gave the younger girl a curious look but nodded for her to continue. "You and Fred are different in many ways but you'll end up together in the end because he loves you and you love him."

"We are fifteen; I highly doubt we are capable of being in love." Audie told her, getting up from the couch and stretching out her back.

"No wonder Fred's so upset with you," Ginny muttered under her breath.

"I'm going for a walk, want to join me?" Ginny shook her head, "Suit yourself." Audie walked out of the portrait hole and started down one of the corridors. She eventually found herself outside of the castle and spotted Harry by the Black Lake. After a long debate with herself, she walked over and sat down by him.

"I'm sorry about you and Fred," Harry told her, knowing it was her who sat down by him without having to look at who it was.

"Yeah well according to Ginny we will end up together anyways," she huffed, crossing her arms and looking out over the lake.

"What's so bad about that?" Harry asked. "You should feel glad that someone cares about you."

"Harry, my aunt and uncle are all I have left." She whispered, knowing that he was in a similar situation with his aunt and uncle.

"That's not true," he told her, looking at her and smiling. "You have Ginny, George, Ron, Hermione, me and most importantly you have Fred. Don't push away the ones who really care for you because the family, who doesn't, wants you to be someone you're not."

"Since when did you become so smart?" Audie teased, ruffling his hair.

Unknown to them, Sirius was in the woods watching them in his dog form. He was surprised at how grown up his daughter and godson had become. He knew he had to see them and tell them that he was an innocent man, he would do it tonight.

"Are you going to talk to him tonight?" Harry asked her as they headed into the Great Hall for the Halloween Feast.

"Yeah, I think I will right now!" She walked away from Harry and towards Fred who Angelina was desperately trying to flirt with. She tapped his shoulder and sat down next to him as George made room for her. "I'm sorry," she stated out loud as she plopped mash potatoes into her plate.

A smile grew on his lips as he turned to look at her, "Oh, and can I ask as to what you're sorry for?" George snorted beside Audie and Lee laughed a high pitch laugh. Angelina's face fell into a pout as she crossed her arms across her chest and turned to talk to Alicia.

"For falling for a pig headed git!" She teased, a grin also spreading across her lips.

"Oh, you love me!" He sang, taking a bite of chicken and slinging his arm around her shoulders. His grin grew even wider when she didn't shrug away but leant in closer to him.

"Finally!" George groaned, earning a roll to be thrown at him by Fred. "Oi, I was only expressing my happiness for you!"

"Oh, and what are you exactly celebrating?" Audie hummed her face red from blushing at the compliments Fred kept whispering in her ear.

"We are celebrating you and my dear brother finally getting together!" Audie winced at George's words and Fred took notice of her reaction.

"How about we don't put labels on us yet?" Fred suggested as way to get to keep and not lose her at the same time.

Audie sent him a grateful smile and squeezed his hand, "Thank you," she whispered loud enough for only him to hear.

"Love, I would do anything for you," he breathed in her ear. His breath was hot against her skin and sent shivers down her spine. He had an effect on her and he knew it.

!Break!

Gryffindor students piled on the stairs outside the Gryffindor Portrait, where the fat lady was missing from her painting. Fred and George were towards the front of the group while Audie stayed towards the back. Percy pushed his way through. As he followed Dumbledore and soon the crowd was rushing up another flight of stairs. The next word Audie heard was, "Sirius Black!" She became dizzy, the crowd swirled around and she went limp.

_"Daddy!" A three year old Audie squealed running towards Sirius who was surrounded by a group of men with their wands out and pointed at him. He wore a striped jumpsuit and his hands were chained together. He knelt down and leaned his head on his daughter's shoulders as she wrapped her tiny arms around his neck. She pulled away and frowned, "Daddy, why aren't you hugging back?" _

_Sirius blinked back the tears that were pricking at his eyes and looked up at his old friend Remus who was a couple feet behind the little girl. Remus looked away from him, not believing the man in front of him was his friend Sirius. The Sirius he knew would've never betrayed his friends, wouldn't murder innocent people. Sirius looked back at his daughter and gave her a small smile. "I have to leave for a little while..."_

_"Where are we going?" She asked, not understanding what he meant. _

_Sirius tried to look at Remus for help but the man pretended to not notice him. He looked back at his daughter and shook his head, "I have to go by myself. You need to stay here."_

_"Why?" Audie, sniffled, rubbing at her eyes. She was so tiny compared to him, she was becoming her own little person and he was going to miss seeing her grow up. _

_"Daddy has to go on a trip," he lied, wishing his hands weren't tied behind his back so he could brush the tears away from her eyes. The men pulled him up and Remus went to pull Audie away. She pushed away from him and clung onto Sirius's legs, crying._

_"Daddy don't leave me!" She sobbed, struggling against Remus's hold on her waist as he pulled her away from her father who was struggling to get away from the men so he could comfort her. "Daddy!"_

_"I love you!" He shouted, his own tears falling from his eyes. "I love you to the moon and back! Remember that!" He pleaded, looking into his daughters watery eyes. "I love you!"_

_"I love you to, daddy." _

_Remus started to turn around and the guards turned him around but Sirius had his head turned around to watch his daughter leave, hearing her cries, they rang in his ears and he felt a pang in his chest. She kept calling out for him and he kept telling her he loved her as he was pulled away and brought down the hall and disappeared from his daughter's sight._

_"Daddy!"_

She snapped awake, finding herself in the dark Infirmary that was lit up by a couple candles here and there. Madam Pomfrey noticed she was awake and went over to greet her. "What happened?" Audie whispered, feeling sore.

"You fainted, drink this." Madam Pomfrey handed her a cup of juice to drink and helped Audie sit up.

"Where is everyone?" She asked after seeing no one else was in the Infirmary except them.

"I sent everyone to the Great Hall. The castle is under lockdown." Audie nodded, hoping the healer wouldn't bring up her father.

"Can I go back to my dorm or..."

"All students are sleeping in the great hall tonight. I've been told to keep you in here for the night. You will be safer away from the rest." Audie sighed as Madam Pomfrey walked back into her office. She thought over what she saw after she had passed out, wondering if it was a dream or a memory. The look in her father eyes didn't look like the eyes of a guilty man, he looked like a concern father. He was her father.

!Break!

Audie waked out of the Infirmary and towards Professor Lupin's classroom. She wanted to talk to him first before going down to the Great Hall and having to face everyone. She wanted to know if what she saw when she passed out was real or just a dream. He was in it, he was the one who had pulled her away from her father. If it was real, he would be the one to talk to. Walked down the stairs and then turned the corner before walking into his classroom. She knocked against the door and he looked up from where he sat at his desk in the front of the classroom.

"Miss Black, how can I help you?" She walked past the some of the tables before sitting down at the one that was in front of his desk.

"I had a dream of some sort after I had fainted last night." He gave her a curious look and clasped his hands together. "I was wondering if you could tell me something about my father."

Remus blinked his eyes before standing up from his desk and walking over towards her. "What is it you want to know?" He wondered, sitting on the end of the table and facing her.

"Last night I saw my father saying goodbye to me before he went to prison. You were there and you had to pull me away from him. Did my imagination make it up or did it really happen?" She bit her lip and waited for his answer.

He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, questioning if he should be talking to her about Sirius. The girl reminded him so much of his friend, both of his friends. She had Emma's dark curly hair and red cheeks along with her intelligence. If one glanced at her they would think she was an exact replica of Emma. She had bits and pieces of Sirius in her too. Besides having his eyes, she also had his contagious smile and lively personality that her father had during his youth. He knew that she would be curious about her parents and if she didn't find out from him, she would find out from someone else.

"I think what you saw was the last time you saw your father. I was the one who brought you there and handed you to your aunt and uncle shortly after you two said your goodbyes." He stood up and walked around to place his hand on her shoulder, "Sirius was like a brother to me. He was a good man for a very long time."

"Why'd he do it?" She croaked her voice hoarse. "I want to know why he would betray his friends after he had already betrayed his family for them."

Remus didn't know how to respond, he didn't know why Sirius had done it. He couldn't lie to her, not after she lost so much. "The Sirius I knew and the one who landed himself in Azkaban are two completely different people. Some people say he did it because of a broken heart. Others say he was always a death eater. I however believe that he was never part of Voldemort's rank. He just acted on a adrenaline rush of some sorts. He wasn't himself."

Audie squished her eyebrows together and let his words play over and over in her head so she could hold onto them. "Did he love my mother?" She asked, the words spitting out of her mouth like word vomit. "I've always wanted to know. Did they love each other?"

"Very much so," he replied while a small smile spread across his lips. She nodded, still looking at him for more answers. "They had married right after Hogwarts, a year or so before James and Lily. Sirius had been quite the player before he started dating your mother. She seemed to set him straight and keep him in line. He had been with many girls before your mother but Emma was the only one he ever loved. I wouldn't be surprised if he still loved her."

Audie sniffled and gave Remus a puzzled look. "If he loved her then why would he kill all those people? I don't remember much about her but I'm sure she wouldn't approve of him being a murder."

"Audie," he began, kneeling down so he was eye level with her, "Love makes us do crazy things. Don't doubt that he loved your mother or you for that matter. You and your brother were his proudest accomplishments, he told me and James that almost every time we would see him."

"I still don't understand why he would leave me behind then." She mumbled, pushing the chair back and standing up. Slowly she walked towards the back of the classroom but stopped when she came to the door and turned around to ask her professor one last thing. "What was my mother like?"

Remus smiled, "A lot like you."

She smiled and nodded her head in thanks before leaving the classroom. In that moment she felt as close to her mother as she ever had and even more confused about her father then before.

_**A/N: I want to say thank you again to all of you who are following and have favorite this story. I do take my time updating but I spend a lot of time piecing together chapters and making them good enough to post. I hope this chapter is as good as the others and you enjoyed! Don't be afraid to tell me what I could fix. The next chapter should be up soon.**_


End file.
